confessing to a bad boy
by telurebus
Summary: yang jelas, jangan lakukan hal-hal krusial saat kesadaranmu menipis. satu, dilarang menyetir, yang kedua, dilarang main twitter. tag(s) : danielxsungwoon, wannaone. warning(s) : m/m and if you may, this fiction contains crispy cheese. and please be kind with your words, thanks.


Jam delapan pagi tepat Kang Daniel bergerak menggeliat di atas kasur busa sempit milik ibu kosnya. Dari kerutan diantara dua alisnya, nampak jelas kalau ia merasa terganggu atas ponsel yang sejak beberapa menit lalu bergetar tak berjeda di atas meja belajar sebelah kasurnya. Inginnya hati mengumpat karena tidur singkat yang baru bisa ia dapatkan tiga jam yang lalu. Tidak, bukan, jangan berburuk sangka. Daniel anak kesayangan mama jelas tidak menghabiskan malamnya begadang nongkrong di cafe kekinian dekat kampusnya melainkan mengerjakan laporan proker UKM tari dan lima lembar tugas esai dadakan mengenai Renaissance dengan sistem kebut semalam. Sedikit mengusak rambut kecokelatannya kasar, Daniel pun perlahan duduk, dengan berat hati memilih untuk meladeni barang siapapun yang menganggu tidur ayamnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk mengelus perut, tangan kanannya meraih ponsel pintar keluaran merk wahid terbaru miliknya.

_23 missed call_  
_101 chat messages_

Daniel pun mengerutkan kening tanpa jerawatnya membaca jumlah pemberitahuan itu. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu diperhatikan, merasa begitu dikhawatirkan, melihat sekilas isi pesan chat yang ia terima berbunyi, "Anjir kak, waras ga lo?" atau "Woy Niel, jawab njing!"

Belum sempat ia memasukkan password untuk membuka aplikasi chat, sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan nama "Jae" terpampang di layar 8 inci itu.

"Anjir ga sabaran, baru juga mau gue bales," gerutu Daniel sambil ibu jarinya menggeser pelan tombol berwarna hijau ke arah kanan.

"_WOY KEMANA AJA LO_?"

"Eh si anjing pagi-pagi udah digas aja gue, bentar gue bales chat dulu-"

"_GAUSAH BALES! BUKA TWITTER LO SEKARANG_!"

"Hah apaan si lo? Ngapain gue buka twitter?"

"_Astaghfirullah yang sabar yhaa diriku yang ganteng. Lo semalem jadi posting apa di akun lit_fess_?"

"Pake nanya, ya posting yang kemaren itulah. Abis kelarin essay jam lima pagi noh gue posting. Puas lo? Gaada utang dare lagi gue,"

"_Ampun dah, Niel. Lo turutin aja apa kata gue lah. Buka twitter lo, liat notif lo, baca lagi apa yang lo posting semalem. Anjir ya nyari perkara banget mata udah lima watt sok-sok an posting._"

"Eh-"

"_Cek twitter, sama-sama_-tut."

Daniel menatap layar ponselnya sebal mengingat perkataannya tadi disela begitu saja oleh "si ganteng Jae". Namun sebalnya tak berlangsung lama begitu ia mengingat perkataan temannya. Bergegas ia membuka aplikasi Twitter lalu mengisi kolom email dan password untuk login. Begitu aplikasi berhasil loading, apa yang menangkap matanya adalah jumlah notifikasi yang ada. 50 notifikasi bukan jumlah yang sedikit mengingat Daniel hanya menggunakan Twitter untuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Atau terkadang juga ia gunakan untuk berkomentar di lapak status satu-dua orang temannya.

Namun alih-alih langsung melihat tab notifikasi menumpuk, Daniel segera saja mencari akun lit_fess yang menjadi perkara temannya Jaehwan kebakaran jenggot pagi ini. Siapa yang posting, siapa juga yang heboh, begitu pikir Daniel.

Sayangnya pikiran tersebut segera saja musnah begitu ia melihat cuitan terakhir dari akun yang bersangkutan. Seketika blank setelah membaca dua kata pertama yang ada dalam cuitan itu. Cuitan terakhir adalah yang dimaksud Jaehwan. Postingan yang Daniel kirim ke DM akun lit_fess dalam rangka menyanggupi _dare_ yang diberikan teman seperospekannya. Tapi bukan ini yang Daniel maksud. Bukan ini yang Daniel harapkan. Sama sekali bukan. Jadi begini rasanya salah ketik.

**...**

**_starring_**

kang daniel, sastra inggris semester lima

dan

ha sungwoon, sastra korea semester tujuh

**...**

Ha Sungwoon benci rapat jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Koreksi, semua anggota BEM juga benci rapat jam setengah sepuluh pagi. Tapi apa daya, dari 15 anggota inti mereka, tak satupun yang tak bentrok. Alhasil, meski menggerutu di hati, Ketua harus ambil keputusan untuk rapat pagi. Amat mengesalkan rasanya mengingat semalam Sungwoon hanya mendapat jatah empat jam untuk tidur—tolong ingatkan Sungwoon agar tidak lagi menggarap tugas penulisan proposal penilitian tepat pada malam sebelum jadwal matkul terkait—yang seharusnya bisa Sungwoon lanjutkan setelah kelas paginya. Tapi di sini lah ia sekarang, selepas kelas paginya, meringkuk di pojokan ruang sekretariat ukuran 2x2, berharap dapat kembali lagi ke alam mimpi sembari menunggu anggota yang lain datang. Ah, rasanya Sungwoon bisa mulai melihat domba-domba kecil berbulu tebal yang nyaman itu.

"Eeeeeh ini dia nih yang semalem jadi _trending topic_!"

Kalau bukan karena Seo Johnny dengan lengkingan hebohnya. Si empunya suara dengan gaduh memasuki ruangan setelah ribet menyopot sepatunya asal-asalan.

"Gajelas lo manusia," sedikit mengabaikan bau khas nasi pecel yang dibawa Johnny, Sungwoon menggerutu masih dengan mata terpejam mencoba keras mengacuhkan si Kadiv PORA BEM. Uh-oh, tidak semudah itu ferguso karena kini si mahasiswa semester tujuh prodi Sastra Inggris itu malah sengaja mengunyah rempeyeknya keras-keras.

"Aduh kak Sungwoon, jangan sewot ah baru juga jam sembilan," celetuk seorang lainnya. Sejeong kalau pendengaran Sungwoon masih normal.

"Ecieciecie pulang ada yang nemenin dong sekarang," sahut si Johnny lagi.

"Berisik lo berdua, gua mau tidur elah!"

Mendengar nadanya yang sedikit kasar, dua junior Sungwoon pun terdiam. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya sekilas hanya untuk melihat dua orang yang kini menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Satu dengan sendok yang setengah jalan menuju mulut dan satu dengan pulpen menggantung rendah di atas buku. Rasa bersalah sedikit menggantung di hatinya melihat wajah terkejut mereka. Tapi bagaimana lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk menganggunya saat rasa kantuk yang dirasa Sungwoon sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Jangan bilang lo belum buka twitter kak?" Yup. Diam itu tak berlangsung lama karena tak sampai satu menit kemudian, Sejeong kembali membuka mulutnya.

Oke. Sungwoon menyerah. Akan ia ladeni anak-anak ini sampai rapat berakhir dan setelahnya Sungwoon bisa pulang ke kosan untuk mengambil jatah tidurnya. "Buat apaan? Punya-punya aja twitter mah," jawabnya.

"Anjir parah banget lo kak, apa gunanya dong kade'en nulis lebih suka harry-harry bersamamu?"

Otomatis Sungwoon mengerutkan alisnya mendengar mahasiswa berkaki jenjang. Ia tahu kalau biasanya Johnny akan menganggu anggota lainnya dengan bercanda hal-hal yang melantur. Tapi setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkannya hari ini, Sungwoon merasa kalau ada yang salah dengan bercandanya kali ini. Mencoba tak menggubris temannya itu, Sungwoon hanya menanggapi, "bacot—" sebelum akhirnya diinterupsi oleh sodoran benda persegi canggih yang disebut _smartphone_ dari Sejeong di sisi kanannya. "Dih kak, nih liat sendiri nih."

Itu tampilan aplikasi Twitter. Tampilan biru tua dengan highlight biru muda di beberapa sisinya membuat Sungwoon hapal meski jarang menggunakannya. Namun yang membuatnya adalah apa yang ditampilkan dalam tampilan itu. Terdiam sejenak, Sungwoon pun berusaha menggunakan sisa sel-sel otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang baru dilihat oleh mata sipitnya. Satu, dua, tiga, em— "ANJING! KDN YANG MANA NIH ANAKNYA?"

* * *

**PUNYA ANAK SASTRA  
** _lit_fess_

/lit_fess/  
untuk : kak sungwoon saskor'16  
pesan : aku mungkin suka harry potter, tapi sebenernya aku lebih suka harry-harry bersamamu. kdn.

153 retweet 375 likes

_glory_path_ mention ke orangnya langsung aja bisa kali 😏 _sungwoon94  
__oswoo_ mantul jasa free tag nih mas _sungwoon94  
__zengkelin_ dinotis tuh adeknya _sungwoon94  
__gyunsang59_ ANJIR kaaak sungwoon woii  
_do_yeon park_sy_ sis monggo diciduk mahasiswa yang mana nih yang inisialnya KDN 👀💅💋  
_park_sy do_yeon_ eh anjir gue langsung kepikiran Kang Daniel nah lo  
_sejeomg park_sy_ EH IYA GUE JUGA DONG 😂  
_fab_johnnys_ WAGELASEH HARRY-HARRY BERSAMAMU GAEES WKWK  
_p_wj_ liat 👀 _pjih8n  
__pjih8n p_wj_ Kang Dongno kali ah ngaco lo  
_pockyjr taehyunn_ weeeh bang, roman-romannya anak lo naksir bendahara gue nih

_see more replies_


End file.
